


Overture

by ashes0909



Series: Held [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: An Evening of Opera and Sex Toys, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It wasn’t until the second act that Steve realized Tony hadn’t been entirely forthcoming about the toy.





	

The orchestra crescendoed into the middle of the first act and Steve shifted in his seat in Tony’s box at the Met. Every movement pressed the plug into a new angle, and he floated between pleasure and mortification as the opera faded into the background.

Every so often Tony would rub his hand up and down Steve’s thigh, his fingertips ghosting into the sensitive skin between his legs. The soprano sung, while Steve squirmed. He’d known what the toy was when Tony had offered it to him, but hadn’t thought about how one might feel inside him.  

It wasn’t until the second act that Steve realized Tony hadn’t been entirely forthcoming about the toy. A cellist led the strings into the next aria, when a vibration sparked to life from within the plug. Steve gasped, and Tony didn’t even try to suppress a dark chuckle. 

His whole body tensed and the plug was unforgiving, shifting until the vibration rested directly on his prostate. He gripped Tony’s arm. Remembering the dark glint in Tony’s eye when he slid the plug into him -- Tony loved this, Steve flustered, desperate, turned into a needy mess for Tony. 

“You’re doing so well,” Tony murmured into Steve’s ear. “You look edible, all dressed up and shaking. I bet you’d let me unzip your pants right here and take care of you.”

Steve’s head fell onto Tony’s shoulder as the ensemble sang on stage. “Yes, Tony. Please.”

He chuckled again and Steve closed his eyes, the sound rolling straight through his erection to land near where the plug nailed his prostate. “I’m not going to take you here, Steve. At least, not tonight.” 

A whine spilled from Steve’s throat as he turned his head into Tony’s neck. “Jesus, Steve, you’re- fuck you’re hot like this. I thought we could make it till the end but- no, no, that won’t be happening.”

Steve started to thrust into the air above his hips now, spurred on by the way Tony’s neck smelled and how he tasted when Steve let his tongue run against his pulse. 

“We’re going,” Tony said, pushing out of his seat in the middle of a duet. When Tony pulled him to his feet, the plug shifted again and Steve moaned, stopping mid-stride as he willed away his orgasm.

When they reached the limo, Steve slipped into the backseat, desperately hard, mind racing as he wondered what Tony’s plan was. What he didn’t expect was Tony sliding to his knees between Steve’s legs.

“What?” Steve stuttered, hips jerking forward under the onslaught of stimulation. Tony pushed him back onto the seat.

“I want you to come. And what did I say about things that I want?”

“You get the things you want,” he breathed out. 

“And what do I want?”

“For me to come.”

“Very good.” Then he pushed Steve back so his ass dragged along the seat and he saw stars. By the time he had recovered, Tony had his pants unbuttoned and was pulling out Steve’s swollen cock. The first drag of Tony’s tongue around the tip almost had Steve believing he’d be able to last a few minutes. But then Tony sucked him down long and hard, so that Steve hit the back of his throat. His hips jolted, knocking the plug against his prostate and then Tony swallowed. Steve was done for, hips raising into Tony’s hands, cock pulsing in his throat and Steve shivered as wave after wave of pleasure shot from his prostate to the tip of his cock. 

He leaned back and Tony slipped his hand into his pocket and the vibration stopped. Steve gasped, somehow missing the sensation that had tortured him for hours. But then Tony was lifting off from his cock. His tongue licked at his lips as he watched Steve, catching a drop of come that he had missed. Steve followed his tongue, eyes glued on his abused lips. He wanted to reach out, could see the bulge in Tony’s pants. 

But instead, Tony zipped him back up and slid into the spot next to Steve. He knew he looked dazed and Tony seemed amused by it. “What do you say, Steve?” Tony asked, his voice taking on that low edge. 

“Thank you?” Steve guessed and the corner of Tony’s mouth flicked up into a half smile. 

“You’ll show me how thankful you are when we get back to the Tower.” 

Then he took out the sleek remote and flicked the vibration back on.


End file.
